Déjame Entrar
by lizlovegood12
Summary: SongFic Navidades en la madriguera... un acercamiento, algo prohibido... Despidiendo el año nuevo ¡y de qué manera! Para mayores de 13 años...


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling, esta es un historia sin fines de lucro… solo por entretenimiento, la canción es del cantante Diego Torres.

* * *

Bueno este songfic lo escribí en dos horas, durante un momento de inspiración, aunque debo admitir que esta escena la quería poner en un fic que estaba escribiendo como continuación del sexto libro, pero se me ha dificultado bastante… Ya lo deseché, la canción la había decidido para esta escena hace tiempo, poco después de comenzar el fic… Es de Diego Torres y le da el nombre al sonfic, espero que les guste , me gustaría saber que opinan… Reviews please Bye!

* * *

**Déjame Entrar**

Harry, Ron y Hermione han estado en una misión… de la que por supuesto nadie sabe nada… Ron los invita a pasar las navidades en La Madriguera con el resto de los Weasley.  
Luego de la cena de año nuevo Harry salió al jardín tratando de que nadie lo viera, Ron y Hermione habían estado algo nerviosos los últimos días, Harry pudo verlos mirándose furtivamente mientras el otro no se daba cuenta y sospechaba que algo había sucedido entre ellos; Ahora habían tomado un poco más de la cuenta y andaban riéndose y mirándose de forma extraña, pero el verdadero motivo por el que Harry huía de la reunión no era por el extraño comportamiento de sus dos mejores amigos, sino por Ginny, ya que se le hacía muy difícil estar cerca de ella sin poder abrazarla, mientras ella le hablaba como siempre, demostrando seguridad y sonriéndole, sentía no podría seguir más tiempo en la madriguera, cuanto antes partieran mejor.

-Harry- escuchó que lo llamaba alguien -¿estás bien?- era Ginny, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, como armándose de valor, luego se dio la vuelta despacio y ahí estaba ella con su cabello suelto y varios mechones color fuego sobre su rostro.  
-se ve tan linda- pensó Harry. – Harry te pregunté si estás bien- dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –eh… sí solo estoy tomando un poco de aire, en un momento entro- respondió él tratando de parecer casual, no quería que Ginny se diera cuenta que trataba de alejarse ella, pero no pudo evitar temblar por el frío invernal, aunque los nervios de estar con Ginny a solas tuvieron algo que ver; Él hacía todo lo posible para no quedarse nunca a solas con ella, sabía bien que si Ginny se le acercaba sin nadie alrededor, no podría contenerse y la besaría.

-Todos se fueron a dormir- comentó ella –sólo Ron y Hermione están ahí y… no creo que sea prudente que entremos… están… algo ocupados – aclaró Ginny con una sonrisa. De pronto algo en Harry situado en su estómago se revolvió -esa sonrisa- tenía que irse. –Bueno yo también me iré a dormir entonces, buenas noches Ginny- caminó rápido hacia la casa, pasando por su lado, pero algo lo detuvo, sintió la mano de Ginny tomándolo del brazo. –no te vayas todavía- le dijo ella espacio en tono de súplica, él no pudo resistir más, volteó y se encontró de frente con los ojos castaños de Ginny, mirándose fijamente se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno que luego se volvió más urgente, como si ya no existiera un mañana. Poco a poco se fueron separando, luego de lo que fue un largo beso, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus miradas expresaban sin palabras lo ambos sentían, el amor, la pasión recorriendo sus cuerpos, todo el deseo que quemaba. Se abrazaron intensamente y Harry pudo percibir el ya conocido aroma a flores; Despacio Ginny se fue separando de él, le tomó de la mano y lo guió dentro de la casa, pasaron por la sala y vieron a Ron y a Hermione abrazados dormidos en el sofá, siguieron de largo sin detenerse, ginny siguió guiando a Harry por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Harry cerró la puerta, su corazón latía fuertemente, podía escucharlo con facilidad en la silenciosa habitación, casi podría jurar que Ginny también lo oía, él no sabía que hacer, temblaba de la cabeza a los pies ahora solo por los nervios, eso era seguro. Para su sorpresa Ginny le pidió que cerrara la puerta con un hechizo, lo cual él hizo sin pensar, como un autómata. Al volverse Ginny se le había acercado de nuevo y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, besándolo… Él pudo comprobar que ella también temblaba, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pero los  
nervios fueron olvidados en poco tiempo, había sensaciones más urgentes, más intensas… Cuando Harry reaccionó nuevamente, ya estaban en la cama, él sobre ella, la ropa a medio quitar. Se detuvo y se sentó en la cama, su respiración aún más agitada. – ¿Sucede algo Harry?- le preguntó Ginny preocupada y su respiración también era rápida. –Ginny esto no está bien- le contestó él angustiado – tú ni siquiera eres mayor de edad y ni estamos casados, mejor me voy, podríamos arrepentirnos más adela…- - shhh…- lo interrumpió Ginny despacio, poniendo sus dedos en los labios de Harry y acercando su rostro al de él. –Nunca me voy a arrepentir de amarte Harry, quiero que este momento sea nuestro, sin importar mi edad o si estamos comprometidos, ni dónde estamos o quién piense mal, solo quiero estar contigo, entrar en tu alma, en tu corazón, aunque sea por una sola noche- argumentó ella en susurros. –Déjame entrar- le volvió a decir aún más despacio…

_Déjame entrar en tu alma, déjame entrar en tu vida, déjame estar en las cosas buenas y malas que tiene tu mundo, déjame que te acompañe a lo mejor, a desahogar esa pena en el corazón y que el nudo en tu garganta, se vaya por la mañana…_

Volvieron a unirse en un tierno beso… Harry nunca había sentido algo así en su vida, su cuerpo sentía cada caricia que Ginny le hacía, percibía el olor natural de su piel ahora semidesnuda, notaba la respiración de ella agitada igual que la suya…

_Déjame entrar en tus dudas y que jueguen con las mías, déjame entrar en tus sombras, que se fundan con las mías, déjame que te lo diga en soledad, yo muero cuando te veo a ti llorar y que si tu alma está triste, muy triste estará la mía…_

Harry volvió a besarla y notó que al acariciar su espalda ella se había estremecido, haciendo que él deseara más su piel, sentir aún más su aroma…

_Quisiera que te lleves de mi vida lo mejor, la brisa que a ti te acaricia, esa me la guardo yo…_

-Ginny… te amo- le susurró él en su oído, ella lo besó intensamente, como respuesta, lo cual él entendió perfectamente…

_Déjame ser la voz que grita cuando los traidores callan, déjame estar a tus orillas ser la silla que te guanta, déjame ser tus sonrisas cuando miras, la que brilla, déjame ser, déjame estar, déjame entrar…_

Poco a poco la ropa se volvió innecesaria, se hizo más urgente el sentir piel con piel, mezclar las sensaciones…

_Déjame entrar en tu miedo, déjame ser tu confianza, déjame ser la balanza que equilibra tus angustias… Déjame ser tu guarida frente al mar, déjame ser la tristeza que se va, déjame ser la alegría que ponga luz a tu vida…_

Sus cuerpos estaban unidos, fundidos en uno, demostrando que el amor es maravilloso, que vale la pena luchar por vivir aquello que estaban viviendo por primera vez…

_Quisiera que te lleves de mi vida lo mejor, la brisa que a ti te acaricia, esa me la guardo yo…_

Sus almas también se fundieron, eran un solo ser, ambos sabían que siempre se amarían, hasta la eternidad…

_Déjame ser la voz que grita cuando los traidores callan, déjame estar a tus orillas ser la silla que te guanta, déjame ser tus sonrisas cuando miras, la que brilla, déjame ser, déjame estar, déjame entrar…_

Se amaron intensamente, como solo se puede amar a alguien una vez y envueltos en sudor se contemplaron, sintiéndose ahora serenos, viviendo ese momento de aceptación…

_Aunque cambien los tiempos y pierdan el tiempo, yo seguiré pensando igual, porque sueño que un día tu vida y la mía se encuentren en un lugar, sentir que el amor que va por dentro es fuerte y de verdad…_

Harry se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, sabía que Ginny era su alma gemela, el único ser que complementaba su alma tan perfectamente, tanto que sería imposible vivir sin ella…

_Déjame ser la voz que grita cuando los traidores callan, déjame estar a tus orillas ser la silla que te guanta, déjame ser tus sonrisas cuando miras, la que brilla, déjame ser, déjame estar, déjame entrar…_

-Harry, siempre te estaré esperando, hasta que hagas todo lo que tengas de hacer, siempre esperaré a que regreses a mi- le dijo ella mientras dejaba escapar una solitaria lágrima. –y aún si no regresas, nunca dejaré de amarte, nadie ocupará tu lugar, tú eres la única pieza que encaja en mi alma. –Ginny… te prometo que volveré, lo juro, nunca te dejaré sola… siempre volveré a ti…- le dijo Harry limpiando la rebelde lágrima. Nuevamente la necesidad de besarse se hizo presente, sin negarse a seguir viviendo su momento, estuvieron así, hasta el amanecer.

Pero el momento de separarse había llegado. Harry se levantó, Ginny lo miraba fijamente mientras él se vestía, ella estaba aún bajo las sábanas, acurrucada. Harry ya vestido se acercó a ella y la besó despacio. –Feliz año nuevo Ginny- le dijo él al oído, ella le sonrió y lo abrazó, besándolo aún más. Harry se alejó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. –Te amo Harry Potter, nunca lo olvides- escuchó él que Ginny le susurraba cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, regresó rápido junto a ella y la besó de nuevo, se le hacía difícil marcharse, pero de repente se oyeron pasos bajando las escaleras, se quedaron inmóviles, conteniendo la respiración hasta que los pasos se alejaron en dirección a la planta baja. Harry sin perder tiempo fue hacia la puerta, oyendo atentamente, tomó su varita –alohomora- susurró y se abrió la puerta despacio, poco a poco salió de la habitación, comprobando que no había nadie en el pasillo, al cerrar se atrevió a mirar a Ginny, la cual ahora le lanzaba besos al aire como una niña, no pudo evitar sonreírle, a pesar de la delicada situación. Se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de Ron aún con todo lo que había vivido en su mente y en su piel.

FIN

_

* * *

**EXTRA**_

Poco después llegar a la habitación de Ron que estaba para su suerte vacía, se cambió de ropa, deshizo la cama y desdobló su pijama, para no levantar sospechas. Cuando escuchó algo que le heló la sangre.

-¿Cómo es posible, ustedes dos y en esta casa?- la señora Weasley gritó, Harry abrió la puerta, la señora Weasley se había enterado, no podía dejar a Ginny con toda la responsabilidad, salió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras, pero cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que no era a Ginny a quien reprendían; Ron y Hermione estaban frente a la señora Weasley, luciendo vergonzados, el señor Weasley estaba detrás de ellos y Harry notó una expresión curiosa, no había rastro de molestia, por el contrario Harry podía jurar que estaba contento.

-¡ésta es una casa decente!- gritó furiosa la señora Weasley justo cuando Ginny bajaba nerviosa las escaleras – Y se respeta, si no les gusta, ahí tienen la puerta – terminó la matriarca de los Weasley señalando la puerta que daba hacia el jardín.

- Mamá, no hemos hecho nada malo, solo… solo nos hemos quedados dormidos – dijo Ron en voz baja. – ¡Más te vale Ronald Weasley!... ¡no quiero nietos fuera del matrimonio, me has oído!- gritó Molly Weasley. Algo frío cayó en estómago de Harry, había algo en lo que no había pensado, trató de buscar la mirada de Ginny, pero no la encontró, estaba pálida y mirada el vacío.

-Vayan a cambiarse ustedes dos, ya volveremos a discutir esto- ordenó la señora Weasley y sin poner resistencia alguna Ron y Hermione subieron uno detrás del otro las escaleras, el resto comenzó a sentarse a la mesa, a pesar que aún era muy temprano, el incidente los había despertado totalmente; los gemelos que habían bajado detrás de Ginny sonreían, aunque no se atrevían a comentar nada, ya que su madre estaba preparando el desayuno, refunfuñando cosas inaudibles, pero de vez en cuando se podía escuchar cosas como: "cuándo se ha visto" o "y en esta casa"… también algo más fuerte… "sin estar casados… si siquiera son novios"

Ginny se había sentado frente Harry, pero evitaba mirarlo, él se imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo ella… y pensar que unas horas antes dijeron que no se arrepentirían de nada, pero Harry sabía que de haber pensado en esa posibilidad, nunca lo habría hecho… La señora Weasley comenzó a servir el desayuno con la ayuda de su esposo.

-Ginny, quiero que desayunes todo… llevas días que casi no comes nada, mira lo pálida que estás- le dijo su madre, con el seño fruncido, Ginny no respondió, solo asintió despacio con la cabeza mirando el plato, fingió que comía, de vez en cuando se llevaba un bocado, pero no masticaba, se lo tragaba en entero… parecía que cada vez se ponía peor. Harry se sentía culpable… él tenía la culpa de todo, se decía así mismo y ni siquiera fingió que comía.

-Harry no estás comiendo, te sucede algo- le dijo George mirándolo extrañado, Harry negó con la cabeza y tomó un poco de jugo de naranja, seguía buscando la mirada de Ginny sin éxito. Al rato el señor y la señora Weasley subieron, quedando los 4 en la mesa, ya que Ron y Hermione no volvieron a bajar.

-Imagínense a Ronny, convirtiéndose padre a los 17 años y sin casarse- dijo Fred divertido. –Eso nos superaría a los dos juntos Fred- confirmó George fingiendo estar asustado, pero Harry no soportó más y se levantó de golpe, asustado, a Ginny se le aguaron los ojos… Él aún no entendía cómo no pudieron haber pensado en eso.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? – le dijo George que volvía a mirarlo extrañado -No te preocupes Harry, a Ron le va a tomar bastante tiempo hacernos tíos, según oímos por ahí Él reciéntemente es que ha aprendido a besuquearse, así que todavía tienes compañero para tu misión secreta- le dijo Fred en broma.

Ginny se levantó de la silla. –voy ver cómo está Hermione, debe estar llorando- dijo con la voz quebrada. Harry la siguió con la mirada… luego sintiéndose el hombre más estúpido, decidió ir a ver a Ron, no era prudente hablar con Ginny en ese momento, pero sabía que luego debían tener una larga charla, sobre un posible futuro…

FIN

* * *

Ahora sí terminó, estuvo un poco cursi… lo sé! pero no pude evitarlo, esta pareja me encanta! Bueno la segunda parte es algo que se me ocurrió a última hora y me preció gracioso ponerlo… XDDDD pobre Harry no sale de una… El resto se los dejo a su imaginación... ;)

Este SongFic los escribí antes de la salida del séptimo libro, por eso es que los chicos regresan para navidad, ya que no sabía que para ese entonces estarían prófugos del nuevo régimen... He corregido algunos errores ortográficos y sintácticos que había pasado por alto cuando publiqué la historia, disculpen mi ignorancia, pero como dicen "Rectificar es de sabios" Así que ya está.

Los que no hayan escuchado la canción, se las recomiendo es muy bonita…

Gracias por leer…


End file.
